


Potatoes

by JackTheWolf



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheWolf/pseuds/JackTheWolf
Summary: So someone wanted this:I need Jack to have a conversation with Hiccup who is way too passionate about his potatoes ‘cause apparently the Norwegians have two potato holidays.And it kinda took off....





	

“You can’t deny the potato in your blood, Hic,” Jack said as he slandered to and plopped down into the huge ass Haddock sofa, amusement glinting in his brown and blue eyes, “Especially not in a town like this.”  
“Whaddya mean a town like this?” Hiccup said as he closed the front door before he stared accusingly at Jack, scrunching his nose slightly at the cold from outside, “Is the town too ‘down to earth’ for your almighty party ass?”  
Now it was Jack’s turn to glare but, he could only do so through his already badly hidden amused look, “Ey! Not my fault mom just remarried to a potato-farmer from the capital of potatoes in ‘potatoville,’ Norway!”  
“You know, only the name of this shared farm and what we produce has something to do with potatoes.” Hiccup said in a matter-of-fact tone, sitting down on the other side of the sofa and whipping his runny nose with his sweater.  
Jack snickered, eyeing him slightly, “Well, that and your noses.”  
Frowning, though still slightly blushing from the cold, Hic waved his free hand in the other boy’s general direction. “Fuck off Jack, I’m trying to cheer you up here!”  
Jack couldn’t keep from cracking a grin when Hiccup’s face twisted into a frown practically yelling DISAPPOINED, but the sulking wasn’t going to stop when he had someone so entertaining to whine to.  
“What’s that smirk for?” the green eyed asked suspiciously.  
“Whaddya think? It’s because of your ridiculously expressive face, dude!” Jack said sarcastically, throwing his arms over his head and looking out the window.  
A huge sigh sounded from Hiccups chest and out through a pinched nose. “Jack.”  
Blue and brown eyes glanced at him again, “That’s me.”  
Slightly but not truly smirking the brunette leaned back in his seat. “Fuck off.”  
The paler of the two watched the other for some seconds before he began to gape like a fish for a little as the true intend behind those words hit, “You can’t throw me out!”  
The brunette’s eyes glinted dangerously as he sat up and put his feet at the wooden floor in a ready stance, lifting his chin smugly. “Wanna make a bet about that, frostbite?”  
“Fuck.”  
Throwing himself over the back of the sofa, Jack sped into the kitchen and down a hallway, flinching when he heard the thump from a prosthetic foot hit the floor as Hiccup fucking leaped over the sofa after him with a shit-eating grin. Thundering down the hallway, Jack turned a corner and took the steps of the staircase two at once, panicking to think of a place to hide.  
As Jack went out of sight, Hiccup imagined himself being inside one of the many games he played as he ‘accepted’ the mission and a caption saying ‘The chase is on’ showing up in his field of vision.  
The house was suddenly too quiet. And then the chaos enfolded. But in the midst of the adrenaline pumping through their veins, breathless laughter and thundering footsteps, things went… a little too far.  
Because as Jack rounded the corner into the kitchen again, his feet slipped on the marble flooring causing him to go face-first into a big, bulky Norwegian butt. And not just any big, bulky Norwegian butt, no, this butt belongs to Gobber, a certain Gobber who was bending down to get something in a cupboard.  
“HVA I HELVETE!” was shouted from inside the cupboard just as Hiccup rounded the corner to see half of his uncle disappear while Jack was lying on his back on the floor in total shock, “HVA I HELV-“  
“Gardar! Faen beklager vi bare… Oh my God, Jack are you ok? Did you hit your head? Jack?”  
Hiccup got down on his knees beside the downed boy while Gobber dragged himself out from between the shelf and cupboard door, the pale boy looking impossible paler and dead.  
“Jack?” Gobber asked as he reorganized whatever was in the cupboard, taking a peek at them both, “Hvorfor er han her(why is he here)?”  
“Mora hans ba meg om å holde ham med selskap mens hun er utenbys(his mom asked me to keep him company while she’s out of town),” Hiccup answered as he heard Jack mumble something unrecognizable, “Come again?”  
“Kill me.”  
Hiccup didn’t get to react before Gobber roared out in a wholehearted belly-laughter, making Jack sneer a little while struggling to get up with the tanner boy’s help. Deciding the kitchen isn’t a good place anymore Jack walked out, throwing a glare of pure murder at Gobber, “Rude.”  
Hiccup looked utterly confused after the leaving boy before turning to Gobber. “Hva skjedde nettopp(hat just happened)?”  
“Ikke still spørsmål om traumet du får når du tryner inn i manneromper(don’t question the trauma you get when face-planting into manbutts),” was the answer he got from the still laughing man, “Gå og trøst ham(go and comfort him).”  
So Hiccup did, still with the most confused facial expression plastered to his face.


End file.
